japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Huey, Dewey and Louie
Huey, Dewie and Louie Duck are the young white duck triplets who are the nephews of Donald Duck. The three are very fun and adventurous and love messing with their Uncle Donald. Known for their mischievous natures and wisecracking personas; the trio have become some of the most iconic Disney characters of all time. Making numerous appearances outside their comic debut, often paired with Donald. Though they've been paired with their great-uncle Scrooge McDuck very often in both comics and animation as well. Background Huey, Dewey, and Louie are the sons of Donald's sister Della Duck; in Donald's Nephews, their mother is instead named Dumbella. In the original theatrical shorts, they were originally sent to visit Donald for only one day; in the comics, the three were sent to stay with Donald on a temporary basis until their father came back from the hospital (the boys ended up sending him there after a practical joke of putting firecrackers under his chair). In both the comics and animated shorts, the boys' parents were never heard from or referred to again after these instances, resulting in the boys ending up permanently living with Donald, in keeping with Disney's usual elimination of characters' parents. All four of them live in the city of Duckburg in the state of Calisota. Huey, Dewey, and Louie in their first animated appearance, Donald's Nephews. The boys are noted for having both identical appearances and personalities in most appearances, with the three sometimes shown as finishing each other's sentences as a running joke. In the theatrical shorts, Huey, Dewey and Louie would often behave in a rambunctious manner, sometimes committing retaliation or revenge on their uncle Donald for something he did to them. In the comics, however, as developed by Al Taliaferro and Carl Barks, the boys are usually depicted in a more well-behaved manner, usually helping their uncle Donald and great-uncle Scrooge McDuck in the adventure at hand. In the early Barks comics, the ducklings were still wild and unruly, but their characters improved considerably due to their membership in the Junior Woodchucks and the good influence of their wise old great-grandmother Grandma Duck. Personality Huey, Dewey, and Louie are Donald Duck's mischievous nephews. While they each have a distinct character trait, they share some similarities. All three are shown to be crafty and troublesome and usually think alike. In some earlier cartoons, they would often argue amongst themselves and have been shown to whine and cry. All three also share joy in tormenting Donald for their own amusement. However, this is sometimes an act of revenge from a prank committed by Donald instead. In the comics, they are children. While in Quack Pack; they are older, and have more distinct personalities. :Huey Huey is the oldest and leader of the trio and the bravest of the bunch. Huey is never afraid of a challenge and never backs down. Huey makes sure Dewey's plans are in line and makes sure Louie doesn't fall behind. He wears a red shirt. Although ultimately kind, he is often seen as a troublemaker in the group, and agruably the most aggressive. :Dewey Dewey is the brains of the trio. Dewey is very smart and well-organized. Dewey loves to think of new ideas and ways to have fun. On occasion, he shows he has the talents of an inventor as well. Dewey is also shown to have leadership potential, as he took control as leader on a few occasions. He wears a blue shirt. In early cartoons, Dewey would sport a tangerine shirt instead of his now-trademark blue, which didn't appear in Dewey's animation days until DuckTales. :Louie Louie is the nicest of the trio. He is gentle, carefree, laid-back, and notices things others miss easily, showing a particularly creative thinking. Louie is not very loud like his brothers. He can sometimes be absent-minded and a little bumbling, but when it's needed is shown to be just as clever as his brothers. While Louie wore his now-trademark green shirt in the earliest of cartoons, he sometimes sported a yellow shirt. Appearance Huey is a small and slender duckling, with both a orange bill and legs. He has light blue eyes with black pupils, and white feathers. He also has some brief white hair on his head. He wears both a red baseball cap and a long-sleeved red turtleneck. Dewey is a small and slender duckling, with a both orange bill and legs. He has light blue eyes with black pupils, and white feathers. He also has some brief white hair on his head. He wears both a blue baseball cap and a long-sleeved blue turtleneck. But the clothing was orange in his early appearances. Louie: is a small and slender duckling, with both a orange bill and legs. He has light blue eyes with black pupils, and white feathers. He also has some brief white hair on his head. He wears both a green baseball cap and a long-sleeved green turtleneck. Film Appearances Mickey's Christmas Carol The boys make a cameo appearance trimming up a Christmas tree during Fezziwig's party in Scrooge's flashback. Who Frame Roger Rabbit In the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Huey, Dewey, and Louie appear in a picture on a newspaper clipping in Eddie Valiant's office, describing how Eddie and his now late brother Teddy saved them from an unknown kidnapper. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Huey, Dewey and Louie appeared in the film once again voiced by Russi Taylor. In the film, the boys star in a segment where they wish for Christmas every day. The first two days were great but after became extremely annoying. When they try to fix time they sabotage Christmas in order to mix things up. Despite this they ended up destroying and ruining Christmas. To redeem themselves they make sure the next day became the greatest Christmas they ever had. This fixed the balance and Christmas was finally over. They later appear singing a Christmas Carol with the other characters. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Huey, Dewey and Louie reappear in the film. In this film they realize they have not been perfect angels during the year. In order to gain presents, they leave home and have a grand adventure in Santa Claus' workshop in The North Pole. They once again ruin Christmas and redeem themselves by saving it again. When they finally find the list's room, instead of writing their names they write Scrooge's. Due to their good deeds, they receive presents and a Thank You note from Santa himself. The boys reappear at the end of the film, singing Christmas carols with the other characters in Mickey's house. TV Show Appearances DuckTales They later starred in the 1987 animated television series DuckTales, in which they appeared in adventures with their great-uncle, Scrooge McDuck (Donald having enlisted in the U.S. Navy). The boys' personalities in this series were mainly based on their comic book appearances versus the theatrical shorts. The series focuses on the boys life with Scrooge while Donald is off in the Navy. Throughout the course of the series, the boys come to know various characters such as Launchpad McQuack (Scrooge's personal pilot and bumbling sidekick) Gyro Gearloose (a wacky inventor who's convoluted inventions constantly cause mayhem in Duckburg) Scrooge's maid Mrs. Bleakly and her granddaughter Webby. With all these characters, the boys create strong, family-oriented bonds that last the entire series. Specifically with Webby, who acts as the "honorary niece" at times, with the young girl duckling even referring to Scrooge as "Uncle Scrooge", like the boys. Even so, Huey, Dewey, and Louie have often expressed dislike in having Webby tag along on their adventures. They also meet several of Scrooge's enemies and are often their targets in the villains' plots to overtake Scrooge--Magica De Spell (a wicked sorceress) is one of the many antagonists, along with Scrooge's rival Flintheart Glomgold and, most notably, the infamous Beagle Boys, who are some of the more bumbling foes the boys face, though they still cause a great threat to McDuck's fortune due to their enormously large family. This marks the first time they were voiced by Russi Taylor. In 1990, the boys starred alongside Scrooge in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. In this film, the boys must help Scrooge defeat a powerful wizard named Merlock in his quest to dominate the world through the use of a genie's magic. Quack Pack Huey, Dewey, and Louie also starred in the 1990s series Quack Pack, in which the three were portrayed as teenagers, and their full names were given as Hubert, Deuteronomy and Louis Duck. In Quack Pack, the boys were given distinct personalities, with Huey serving as the group's leader, Dewey as a computer whiz, and Louie as a huge comic book freak. Most episodes revolved around the boys mischievous nature and often getting into trouble with their Uncle Donald. Some episodes, including the series' pilot. The boys would become their superhero alter egos known as "The T Squad". Huey had the ability of super speed. Dewey had incredible intelligence and Louie held the power of Super Strength. The hero forms were given to them by their Great-Uncle: Ludwig Von Drake. This series is the only time the three ducks are cast as teenagers, and speak with "normal" voices, as opposed to the "duck voice" like their uncle Donald in other appearances. Mickey Mouse Works In Mickey Mouse Works, the boys played recurring roles. Like their original classic cartoon appearances, the boys would often battle Donald. In one episode the boys attempted to ride an attraction they were to short for. In another cartoon they followed the guidelines of the Junior Woodchucks. One of their most notable cartoons is where they were babysat by Mickey while Donald went out. They tricked Mickey into spoiling them until Mickey learned their trick. As punishment, Mickey had the boys believe they were dying until they promised to change their ways. In this series, they were voiced by the late Clarence Nash's successor, Tony Anselmo. House of Mouse In House of Mouse, the boys served as the club's band, first calling themselves the "Quackstreet Boys" before changing their name to "The Splashing Pumpkins", though other names have been used as well. The episode "Music Day" shows the boys temporarily breaking up, forcing Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to try to reunite them before the show. When the club was briefly taken over by Pete they were replaced by The Three Little Wolves. They also appear trapped in the club in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Mickey Mouse (2013 TV Series) Video Games The trio appears in Disney Town participating in the world's mini games. Scrooge McDuck has left them in-charge of an ice-cream machine, which they are having trouble handling. Captain Justice comes to lend them a hand, but only ends up with making a big mess. When Pete fails to get the machine to properly work, Ventus arrives and asks if he could try getting it to work. With his help, the trio manages to make it work properly. They are later present during the Million Dreams Award presentation, hoping they'll win due to all their hard work around town with the ice-cream machine. They cheers soon after when it's announced that Terra, Aqua and Ventus all three won the award. Some time after the defeat of Terra-Xehanort, the trio race on the Rumble Race ground, with Huey as the victor. :Kingdom of Hearts In Traverse Town the trio has opened an item shop. Judging by conversations with the three, one can clarify that the three brothers went off to seek their fortune. They tell Donald that they wished to make money so that they could travel on a real adventure and therefor went off to start their shop. They also made it clear to their uncle: "No family discounts." After the defeat of Ansem they are seen returning to Disney Castle. :Kingdom of Hearts II After parts of Hollow Bastion has been restored, the trio shows and opens each their own shops. After Sora and Riku have vanquished Xemnas, Huey, Dewey and Louie are seen once again returning to Disney Castle along with King Mickey, Goofy, Donald, Scrooge, Jiminy Cricket and Pluto. :Kingdom of Hearts coded Data versions of Huey, Dewey, and Louie appear during Data-Sora's adventure in Data Traverse Town. Data Cid is looking for them when Sora shows up and Cid asks Sora to look for the triplets. :DuckTales and DuckTales 2 Huey, Dewey, and Louie all appear at certain points in the DuckTales NES games, including on the level select screen of the first game (where, due to color limitations, Dewey is colored as a second Louie). Throughout both of the games, the boys appear at select points in each of the levels to give hints to Scrooge about what he will need to do in order to progress through the levels. At one point in the Transylvania level in the first game, Huey is held hostage by one of the Beagle Boys and, after being rescued, tells Scrooge about the illusion wall in the level. The HD remake expands on this by having all three of the nephews get captured by the Beagle Boys in the new Money Bin level as well as in the Transylvania level. :Disney's Magical Quest 3 Huey, Dewey, and Louie appear in the third Magical Quest game. The object of the game is to rescue them from the clutches of the villainous King Pete. :Mickey's Speedway USA Huey, Dewey, and Louie all appear in the game. Huey presents the winner with their trophy and remind the racer that is going the wrong way when they are going the wrong way, while Dewey continue a player after they fall into water or down a pit and Louie starts the race by saying: "On your mark, Get Set, GO!!!", plus they appear as unlockable characters. :Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! In Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!, if Donald manages to spell out the word "Special" in each level, the nephews will contact him after he finishes it to tell him how to activate a new special move. Relationshpis Donald Duck Scrooge McDuck Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Goofy Goof Max Goof Daisy Duck Clarabelle Cow Pluto Gyro Gearloose Peggy Duck Launchpad McQuack Ludwig Von Drake Gladstone Gander Gus Goose Gizmoduck Webby Vanderquack Doofus Drake Bubba the Cave Duck Betina Beakley Duckworth Junior Woodchucks Beagle Boys Magica De Spell Pete Flintheart Glomgold Witch Hazel Solego the Chaos God Kent Powers Knownable Relatives *Hortense McDuck (Grandmother) *Quackmore Duck (Grandfather) *Della Duck (Mother) *Unnamed Father *Donald Duck (Uncle) *Scrooge McDuck, Ludwig Von Drake, Gideon McDuck and Rumpus McFowl (Great-uncles) *Daisy Duck and Aunt Gertie (Aunts) *Webby (Adopted sister) *Bubba the Cave Duck (Adopted cousin) Trivia *A few comics accidentally feature a fourth nephew. He is often dubbed as Fooey or Phooey, the nephews' 'long-lost brother'. *Strangely, it's not ever shown how Huey, Dewey, and Louie ever got to Traverse Town if Disney Castle wasn't destroyed. Plus, it's unknown why they wouldn't be at Disney Castle in Kingdom Hearts II, but instead at Hollow Bastion, yet they do tell Ventus that they're going to save up Munny to go on a big adventure. *Typical of cartoon characters, Huey, Dewey, and Louie rarely appear to age (noted in Quack Pack), even where the story they're involved in shows characters around them to age like Max Goof (though they appeared alongside him in House of Mouse at older ages) or Sora from the Kingdom of Hearts series. *Huey, Dewey and Louie are the most frequently appearing nephews of The Sensational Six members. *Huey, Dewey, and Louie are mostly voiced by female actresses. An example is in DuckTales, Quack Pack, including the Mickey Mouse films and video games. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese' : *'English' : Russi Taylor (1987 – Present), Jeannie Elias (Huey in Quack Pack), Pamela Adlon (Dewey in Quack Pack), and E.G. Daily (Louie in Quack Pack) *'English voice actors' : the late Clarence Nash (original shorts), Tony Anselmo (Mickey Mouse Works/House of Mouse, and Have a Laugh shorts) all information on Huey, Dewey and Louie came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Huey,_Dewey_and_Louie Gallery